<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love notes by kaihun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578614">love notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun'>kaihun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and they were roommates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-it Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun leaves post-it notes for Jongin all over their apartment, and Jongin finds a few he's not sure he was meant to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and they were roommates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for EXO Bakery 2021. </p><p>This was for Ticket #257, but I had difficulty writing in the conflict so I tweaked the prompt a bit, I really hope that's okay! </p><p>Thank you to N for giving me great ideas and helping me get through all 3 of my fics for this fest, I couldn't have finished without you. And of course Mods Cookie and Cupcake for being so patient and granting me multiple extensions, I'm such a mess lol I really appreciate it!! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🗒</p><p> </p><p>As he's leaving for work, Jongin reads the usual post-it by the hallway mirror that reminds him to check for phone, wallet, and keys before he leaves the apartment, but today there's a new one right next to it.</p><p>
  <em>It's raining today, Nini. Bring your umbrella!</em>
</p><p>Lately, Sehun - only his best friend, flatmate, and secret love of his life since their freshman year of college - had begun placing post-its around their apartment as little reminders to keep Jongin focused, since he's constantly losing or misplacing his stuff.</p><p>It's not that Jongin doesn't care about his belongings, but there's a lot on his mind, you know? When it's about work he stays focused, but it seems like for everything else, his mind is all over the place. At least Sehun understands, and doesn't rag on him about his chaotic tendencies.</p><p>The post-it notes have been helping him out a lot. </p><p>Now he remembers to check his pockets for the essentials, and he grabs an umbrella on the way out.</p><p>When he's on the bus, Jongin texts Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>                                           Thanks Mr. Weatherman, your forecast was accurate.</p><p>
  <em>     At your service :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>🗒</p><p> </p><p>When Jongin gets home from work, it's super late and Sehun is already in bed. There are two post-it notes on the fridge.</p><p>
  <em>Ordered delivery from Panda Express, leftovers are for u</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't forget to drink water!!</em>
</p><p>All Jongin had planned on eating tonight was instant ramen, so the real food waiting for him in the fridge is a godsend. Tomorrow he'll be getting off work on time, so he'll make sure to get take-out from Sehun's favorite restaurant on the way home, his treat.</p><p>After heating up the food and filling a glass with water, Jongin goes to sit on the couch and notices another post-it on the coffee table.</p><p>
  <em>Hope you had a good day at work? Tell me all about it tomorrow :)</em>
</p><p>It sucks that despite living together, he didn't get to see Sehun at all today. Their schedules used to match up, but Jongin switched to a different shift at work and now they barely get to spend time together except on the weekends.</p><p>On the bright side, at least he gets extra sticky notes from Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>🗒</p><p> </p><p>It's Jongin's day off, and Sehun has left him post-its throughout the house of chores that need to be done. They split the weekly tasks the best they can, and then rotate for the following week so it's fair. It's evening by the time Jongin finishes, and he decides to take a much-needed nap on the couch.</p><p>When he wakes up an hour later, there's a post-it note stuck to his forehead.</p><p>
  <em>Hi sleepybear</em>
</p><p>Smiling, he looks up to find Sehun sitting at the other end of the sofa, with Jongin's feet resting on his lap. No wonder he felt so comfy. Sehun is still playing on his phone, acting like he doesn't know Jongin is awake yet even though he felt him move.</p><p>"Hey, when did you get home?" Jongin asks, voice rough from sleep.</p><p>"Not too long ago," Sehun replies, putting his phone down. He rests his hand on Jongin's bare ankle. "Had a good nap?"</p><p>"Mhm. I missed you," he mumbles, then freezes once he realizes he's surely said too much. With how close they are, it gets hard to figure out where the line between friendship and too intimate is.</p><p>But he stops worrying when Sehun slowly rubs his thumb on his ankle and says, "Me, too."</p><p> </p><p>🗒</p><p> </p><p>On the following weekend while Sehun is out hanging out with his friends, Jongin decides to do some laundry in between his horror movie solo marathon. Since they only have one hamper, he'll do Sehun's load, too.</p><p>When he empties out the pockets of Sehun's jeans before sticking it in the washing machine, he finds a bunch of folded up sticky notes, the same yellow post-its he uses for Jongin.</p><p>Curiosity gets the best of him, so he slowly unfolds and reads each one.</p><p>
  <em>Your sleeping face is cute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look extra handsome today</em>
</p><p>Jongin feels his face heat up, but then he thinks, there's no way. It's not like these were meant for him. Who knows who else Sehun writes post-its for.</p><p>Until he unfolds the last one.</p><p><br/>
<em>Jongin, I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His heartbeat is pounding in his ears, and he's so overwhelmed he doesn't know what else to do but finish doing the laundry and wait until Sehun gets home.</p><p> </p><p>🗒</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Sehun arrives, Jongin accosts him at the door.</p><p>"Did you mean it?" </p><p>"Mean what?" Sehun asks, confused until he sees the post-it Jongin gives him, then his face pales. "Oh god. Oh god! You weren't supposed to read that!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I was doing the laundry!"</p><p>Sehun sighs, defeated, because he can't ever really lie Jongin. "I mean it. I was going to tell you, soon. Since our lease is ending."</p><p>"What the hell does this have to do with our lease?"</p><p>"Because! In case you reject me, then I have to move out, and it'll be easier for the both of us<span class="aCOpRe">—</span>"</p><p>"Sehun, I'm not rejecting you."</p><p>"Jongin, I'm sorry but I don't see you as just my friend! You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know. But I completely understand if you don't<span class="aCOpRe">—w</span>ait, did you just say<span class="aCOpRe">..?</span>"</p><p>Jongin just stands there grinning the whole time, and Sehun lets out a startled laugh.</p><p>"Uh, does this mean I can kiss you?" Sehun asks desperately.</p><p>As soon as Jongin nods, Sehun cups his face with his hands and gives him a kiss so passionate it had to be years in the making.</p><p> </p><p>🗒</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of making out on the couch to make up for lost time that inevitably leads to a heavy petting session, they're emotionally and physically exhausted and take a nap cuddled in each other's arms.</p><p>When Sehun wakes up again, he finds a post-it note stuck to his cheek with Jongin's handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Sehun, I love you, too.<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>